Siren's Bar
by CrYsTaLsPeN
Summary: He was an orphan, brought up and trained by an elite group of slayers. She was one of the forbidden creatures, God had created-a mistake- at least, that was how he sees it. He felt it was his duty, as a slayer, to right wrong that mistake... S/D R


Siren's Bar

By: Crystal's Pen

Summary: He was an orphan, brought up and trained by an elite group of slayers. She was one of the forbidden creatures, God had created-a mistake- at least, that was how he sees it. He felt it was his duty, as a slayer, to right wrong that mistake, but there are bigger problems… R&R please 

Discalimer: I do not own Sailormoon, nor do I own Darien (DrOoLs). BUT, I own this story and it's theme… well at least I own something .

Chapter 1: My sweet, sweet, revenge

I've been waiting for him for centuries when he walked into Siren's Bar.

My nostril flare, as I smell the stench of the reincarnated man, who single handedly killed my family. My family was one of the three that's the last of my kind, and for the longest time, we had lived in peace amongst the humans. Six hundred years of peace has ended when I came home, to find the human servants gone and my parents and older brother- lying in the midst, of what I believe to be, their blood. I stared in horror, disbelief and lastly, my eyes laid upon the man who was responsible for their deaths. He stood by the entrance of the foyer, beautifully stained, blood covered his armor suit and thick maroon droplets dripping off of his saber. His dark eyes were of midnight blue, and the moonlight, which was bouncing off of his eyes, gave it no justice. He was the most beautiful creature I have laid my eyes on, I was almost entrance by him, until his lips flicker into a grin- bringing me back to my current state. Hatred, sadness, regrets, and sorrow filled my eyes, tears threatening to trickle down and it took all that I had to not fall to my knees and cry. I made no effort to defend myself when he lunged forward to attack. Instead, I closed my eyes, not caring if I were to live or not. I was expecting it to be swift, but when I felt no pain, I opened my eyes to find him gone and a note lying by my foot. "Heed this warning to your kind, Siren. The next time, I won't be so generous. –E."

The image of him, imprinted into my memories and it pained my heart, a feeling I thought I could never feel again. The reincarnated man resemble so much of Endymion, the slayer who single handedly destroyed _my_ _everything_. His ebony hair, midnight eyes, and his strong features were the exact resemblance of HIM. He may have different names, been reincarnated in a different time, and have lost his memories of ever being a slayer, even then- his actions have never been forgotten nor forgiven.

I had waited for so long for this moment, when I could extract my revenge.

My sweet, sweet, revenge.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He stood in front of the entrance and looked around as if he was expecting someone, all eyes on him- except one in particular- staring and gawking at the handsome man before them. The girls swoon and awe, all excited and anxious to welcome their new crush. The boys sigh in defeat at the handsome newcomer, feeling defeated as their chances with the ladies near impossible.

He stood at 182cm tall, his shoulder length, ebony, hair was held back with a thin, silver, clip- engraved in an ancient charm, his midnight eyes reflecting no emotion, his lip's soft and tender, and his cheek bone's well defined. He was wearing an unusual attire to the bar, unlike most males, he was dressed in black business suites, untuck white dress shirt and a black tie. You couldn't decipher if he was English or British because he looked as good as Oliver Goodwill.

The girls eye him, as he approach the table nearest to him, not knowing who will be courageous enough to approach him.

"Ah, that Darien, always attracting attention wherever he go." I felt startled immediately upon the voice of my current boss. He had crept up on me, but that wasn't what had startled me most, it was the fact that I hadn't sense him. It wasn't the first that it had happened and I was positive that it wouldn't be the last. Since, being my kind, I could always feel the presence of humans so I was surprise that when I met him, I couldn't feel his aura.

It was 4 years, ago, when I first arrived to Siren's Bar. After, spending almost 400 years in search of Endymion, I finally met a witch who foretold that my next destination would be a small town near Tokyo- Kawagoe town. Upon, my first day, I found a great opportunity to work at a place where I can find information of every person in this town.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Although, it's a small town, I find that the community was crowded and bustling with events. And it seems, that I had come to the town at its most festive time.

Everyone in the town was busy, but every once in a while, a person would stop in front of me and fixate their eyes on me. If, they were men, I glare at them and if they were female, I gave them my utmost serene smile. It wasn't because I was prejudice or anything, I just felt that men were a waste of creation… and yet, women of my kind need their "appeal" to survive. Okay, so I was being prejudice, but I had reasons on doing so.

Beside, the fact that the town seems to be overcrowded by tourists, the town seems peaceful and quite beautiful if you stop and make time to view its surrounding. After, all my travels, I feel this was the most to my liking.

The cherry blossom trees were budding beautifully, and the grass and shrubs were swaying along with the breeze. It was greenery and you can tell that the towns' folk take care of their environment. Seeing this scenery, I realize how long it had been since I'd stopped to appreciate nature, and remember the painful memories of my family. Since we are of nature's creatures, my family and I had always communicate with nature itself.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I was startle by the unexpected man before me, and shock, that he had caught me off guard. "I'm sorry to scare you there, but, I was wondering why you had a sad expression on your face? It's such a lovely day to be feeling sad." He said smiling with his baby, blue, eyes sparkling as he spoke.

"I was just feeling a little lost, is all." I said, trying to reassure him (and maybe myself) that I was not at all feeling sadden. I smile as I watch his facial expression. The man was easy to read, even though I hadn't even use my charm! Our kind, including myself, have special abilities that draw humans to us, and one of those abilities are charms. I smile to myself as I watch him fidgeting, possibly nervous. He was dress in business attire, his dirty blonde hair was neatly comb back, and he blushing. I wasn't sure why he was so nervous, although, it wouldn't be the first that humans are nervous around my kind. I was sadden by the thought, of how easy it is to make us one of the greatest predator to mankind, second in line to Vampires.

"… help" I was snap out of my stupor, and ask him to repeat his question.

"Maybe, I can be of help? I can tell you're not from around here, I own a bar, and well, I know just about everyone here… although more than I'd like to…" I was about to decline when a thought hit me.

"You own a bar?" I remembered the witch mentioning to me that I will meet HIM there at the bar, and I felt a little bit anxious, wanting to confirm that fact.

"Yes, it's…" I grabbed hold of his hands, giving him pleading eyes.

"Please, hire me!" I was ecstatic, knowing that my time, in which, I can extract my revenge, is so near.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I felt backlash when I watch my boss's eyes staring at me in curiosity. It was then, that I realize I had been starring dumbfounded at my enemy.

"Don't tell me he got to you too, I thought you hated men?"

"Andrew," I wasn't sure if I felt offended, or hurt that he would think that… but then again, after all my harassment from men- I believe it would make sense for me to hate all men, however, I have come to adore my boss. He reminded me, so much of my brother, Seiya. "you are an exception, and I mean it from the bottom of my heart." –if I still have one, that is (metaphorically speaking).

"Yeah, yeah, I'm touched." He said sarcastically as he gave me one of his charming wink. "Anyway, why don't you go serve Darien. He's probably here to see me, but I have to confirm with the delivery guys out back, real quick. Just tell him, to meet me in the office when he's done eating." My heart made a thump, as I hit back to reality. I had forgotten my goal… my indelible revenge.

And, by the time I became aware of my situation, I was already at his table. I felt a pain in my chest, and the feeling of when I first saw him became all-too familiar again. He still had that alluring eyes, like back then, it was those eyes that captivated me, and it took all that I had to keep myself from wanting to reveal my true persona.

I place the silverware on the table, in front of him, and I could feel his eyes watching me. He didn't make any movement, but I knew he was alert and aware of my presence. In fact, I was certain he still had that keen awareness, that many slayers had had.

"What can I get you, today?" I asked him enthusiastically, which is unusual for me, since I've been scold numerous times by Andrew about my ill-manners towards customer. He always end the lecture with "you are too pretty to have bad manners" and it always made me smile foolishly.

"What are you?" The question left me flabbergasted. I knew he had keen senses, but I wasn't aware he would catch on so quickly. Slayers no longer existed and tales of us kind became folk legends. Certainly, he must meant something else. He couldn't possibly know, I tried to think of something quick, hoping my expression didn't betray me.

"I'm a waitress, sir." I smiled and hoping he would leave it at that.

He stare at me for several minutes, before speaking in serious tone, "I saw Andrew with you, a moment ago. He knows I'm here to see him." He didn't ask, but I answered for my benefit.

"Yes, Andrew told me to let you know he is occupied at then moment and when you are done eating, to see him in the office." I turn to point at the hallway in the back. The bar, used to be a restaurant, so the floor plan was well similar.

"Black coffee, then." I nod my head and turn abruptly towards the bar and begin prepping his order. I try to avoid his stares, but I could feel the penetrating gaze, watching my every movement. Although, I tried to resume my composure, I couldn't help but feel shaken up. It was my moment, the moment I've been waiting for, the moment in which I can eradicate my revenge. I can't fail now.

As I make way back to his table, I had regained my composure and was looking into his eyes. I eyed him without waver, and he took it as a challenge, because the next thing I knew, he stood up from his table, never taking his eyes from me.

And what happens in the next two minutes went flashing by so incoherently that I couldn't tell what had happened.

One minute, I was walking toward his table, holding a hot cup of black coffee, and the next minute, his arms were around my stomach- preventing my fall- and my right hand held tightly- death gripping- onto his shoulder. I watch as the cup shatter into pieces as it hit the ground, the coffee diffuse quickly on the ground, and I felt my veil unmasked. It is too late, he will know who- what- I am.

~*~*~*~*~*~TO BE CONTINUE~*~*~*~*~*~

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER: (1) What was Serena plotting (2) Does Darien really know who she is (3) Will Serena ever get her revenge? This might or might not be answered on the next chappie… .

AN: Yes, I know, I know. I still have the other story to worry about. But, as most of you can tell… I had a writers block after my horrendous moving. . I couldn't believe I had that much stuff!!! It seems, each time I move, I seem to add more to my collections. ANYHOW, beside that, I felt the need to post this one out there. This is by far my most favorite.  Please give me a review and let me know what you think of it. Remember, an author is nothing without its readers… so let me know I have readers out there :P

Love always,

Crystal's Pen


End file.
